Liste des épisodes de Power Rangers Force Cyclone
Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la onzième saison de la série télévisée américaine Power Rangers, Power Rangers Force Cyclone. Épisode 01 - Le calme avant la tempête * N° de production : 459 * Titre original : Prelude to a Storm * Résumé : Un maléfique Maître Ninja exilé revient sur Terre afin d'en prendre son contrôle. Afin de s'opposer à lui, trois étudiants rebelles d'une Ecole secrète de Ninjas reçoivent des Morphers pour devenir les Power Rangers... Épisode 02 - L'équipe avant tout * N° de production : 460 * Titre original : There's No '1' in Team * Résumé : Après un entraînement perdu, Shane décide de travailler seul. Alors qu'il tente de combattre un monstre tout seul, Shane va apprendre qu'il doit faire confiance à ses amis et leur demander leur aide... Épisode 03 - Les beautés de la plage * N° de production : 461 * Titre original : Beauty and the Beach * Résumé :'Marah et Kapri créent un clône de Tori, qui devra s'infiltrer dans le quartier général des Power Rangers, et enferment la vraie Tori dans un appareil photo... Épisode 04 - ''Les nouveaux arrivants * '''N° de production : 462 * Titre original : Looming Thunder * Résumé : Shane et Tori s'inquiètent au sujet de Dustin : celui-ci passe beaucoup de temps sur le terrain de cross avec ses nouveaux camarades, Hunter et Blake... Épisode 05 - Un duo d'enfer, Partie 1 * N° de production : 463 * Titre original : Thunder Strangers, Part I * Résumé : De nouveaux Rangers arrivent en ville ce sont les Rangers Tonnerre mais au lieu de protéger le monde des forces de Lothor, ils font régner le chaos sur la ville... Épisode 06 - Un duo d'enfer, Partie 2 * N° de production : 464 * Titre original : Thunder Strangers, Part II * Résumé : Les Rangers Cyclone ont été battus par les Rangers Tonnerres dans un combat acharnés de Mégazords, mais au lieu de porter le cout de grâce au Rangers Cyclone, Les Rangers Tonnerre s'en vont laissant le Mégazord Cyclone à terre et les morphers anéantis... Épisode 07 - Un duo d'enfer, Partie 3 * N° de production : 465 * Titre original : Thunder Strangers, Part III * Résumé : Les Rangers Tonnerres de sont infiltrés dans le quartier générales des Rangers Cyclone et ont enlevé le Sensei pensant qu'il avait tué les parents des Rangers Tonnerres qui ne sont autres que les frères Hunter & Blake... Épisode 08 - Une belle planète * N° de production : 466 * Titre original : Nowhere to Grow * Résumé : Cherchant à jouer un rôle plus important au sein de l'équipe des Rangers, Cam va désobéir à son père pour venir déjouer le dernier plan de Lothor, détruire la ville grâce a des plantes... Épisode 09 - Le coiffeur manqué * N° de production : 467 * Titre original : Snip It, Snip It Good * Résumé : Tori part en quête pour retrouver la Tortue Masse d'Arme, que les Rangers utiliseront afin de détruire le monstre Snipster et son pouvoir de crée des conflits entre personnes... Épisode 10 - Un retour attendu, Partie 1 * N° de production : 468 * Titre original : Return of Thunder, Part I * Résumé : Alors qu'ils infiltraient le vaisseau de Lothor, les Rangers Tonnerre sont capturés et envoûtés par Choobo afin qu'ils affrontent les Rangers Cyclone qui ont déjà du pain sur la planche avec Toxipod... Épisode 11 - Un retour attendu, Partie 2 * N° de production : 469 * Titre original : Return of Thunder, Part II * Résumé : Les Rangers ont été envoyés sur une île qui risque de disparaître dans peu de temps. Alors que Hunter, envouté, affrontent Blake, les Rangers doivent battrent Super Toxipod, une version amélioré de Toxipod... Épisode 12 - Un retour attendu, Partie 3 * N° de production : 470 * Titre original : Return of Thunder, Part III * Résumé : Alors qu'Hunter, toujours envouté, cherche son frère afin de l'affronter, Les Rangers et Blake battent Super Toxipod. Mais ils doivent se dépêcher sinon l'île va couler... Épisode 13 - Un retour attendu, Partie 4 * N° de production : 471 * Titre original : Return of Thunder, Part IV * Résumé : Tout est redevenu normal, mais Blake & Hunter ne savent toujours pas s'ils doivent faire partis des Power Rangers. Alors qu'ils faisaient un tour en moto sur la plage, les deux frères se font capturer pas Choobo... Épisode 14 - Le Boxeur fou * N° de production : 472 * Titre original : Boxing Bopp-a-Roo * Résumé : Shane et Hunter doivent apprendre à combattre ensemble afin de détruire le dernier monstre de Lothor, le boxeur Bopp-A-Roo possédant des gants puissants... Épisode 15 - Du cochon au menu ! * N° de production : 473 * Titre original : Pork Chopped * Résumé : Tori va enfreindre les règles Ninja en utilisant ses pouvoirs en public pour se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Blake ainsi qu'à la compétition de Shane. De plus, Jambonneau attaque la ville et capture les Rangers Tonnerre... Épisode 16 - Le voyage du samouraï, Partie 1 * N° de production : 474 * Titre original : The Samurai's Journey, Part I * Résumé : Après que Madtropolis ait absorbé tous les pouvoirs des Rangers, Cam part dans le passé pour trouver une source de pouvoirs qui pourraient les sauver... Épisode 17 - Le voyage du samouraï, Partie 2 * N° de production : 475 * Titre original : The Samurai's Journey, Part II * Résumé : Cam s'est téléporté dans le passé à la recherche d'une amulette, qui pourra redonner les pouvoirs au Rangers, c'est amulette appartient à sa mère, Miko... Épisode 18 - Le voyage du samouraï, Partie 3 * N° de production : 476 * Titre original : The Samurai's Journey, Part III * Résumé : Cam est revenu dans le présent en tant que Rangers Samouraï Vert. Dans le passé, il a appris que Lothor est son oncle et donc le frère jumeau du Sensei... Épisode 19 - Une odeur de Ranger * N° de production : 477 * Titre original : Scent of a Ranger * Résumé : Le clône de Cam, créé pour aider l'équipe depuis le Quartier Général, tente de prendre le contrôle, ce qui aurait pu coûter la vie aux Rangers lors de la bataille contre Fragra, qui a transformée Tori et Dustin en bouteilles de parfum... Épisode 20 - Lothor, on t'aime * N° de production : 478 * Titre original : I Love Lothor * Résumé : Lothor crée une émission télévisuelle afin de laver le cerveau des téléspectateurs, pendant ce temps Cam et Blake,envoutés se battent pour savoir qui aura le cœur de Tori... Épisode 21 - Un beau geste * N° de production : 479 * Titre original : Good Will Hunter * Résumé : Un jeune garçon, donc s'occupe Hunter, entre en possession de la commande des monstres de Lothor, et crée le trouble en ville en jouant avec. Sans faire attention, il crée un monstre qui affronte les Rangers... Épisode 22 - La reine des abeilles * N° de production : 480 * Titre original : All About Beevil * Résumé : Marah trompe la confiance de Dustin et l'utilise dans son plan de destruction des Rangers pour aider son ami Beevil à détruire la ville avec des Kelzacks plus puissant qu'avant... Épisode 23 - Jeu de rôles * N° de production : 481 * Titre original : Sensei Switcheroo * Résumé : A cause d'une machine crée par Cam, le Sensei échange son corps avec Shane puis Dustin, et aide les Rangers à détruire le nouveau monstre Footzilla qui possède des pouvoirs de lévitation... Épisode 24 - Ne tirez pas la langue ! * N° de production : 482 * Titre original : Tongue and Cheek * Résumé : Le destin de Ranger de Dustin lui monte à la tête, provoquant une cassure entre Shane et lui. Ils vont devoir faire la paix pour pouvoir détruire le dernier monstre de Lothor... Épisode 25 - Frères d'armes * N° de production : 483 * Titre original : Brothers in Arms * Résumé : Hunter et Blake font la connaissance d'un grand mécanicien, Perry. Celui-ci travaille sur un nouveau projet qui tourne au drame et est à la base de la dernière menace en ville, Motodrone... Épisode 26 - Le karma de Shane, Partie 1 * N° de production : 484 * Titre original : Shane's Karma, Part I * Résumé : Un extraterrestre du nom de Skyla, que Shane a sauvé lorsqu'il était enfant, revient sur Terre pour lui donner de nouveaux pouvoirs, mais Skyla est poursuivis par un chasseur, Vexacus. Pendant ce temps les autres fêtent l'anniversaire de Tori. ... Épisode 27 - Le karma de Shane, Partie 2 * N° de production : 485 * Titre original : Shane's Karma, Part II * Résumé : Vexacus a enlevé Skyla, qui n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre avant de prendre une autre forme. Shane tente de la retrouver. Pendant ce temps, les autres Rangers doivent se battrent contre Zurgane et son Mégazord... Épisode 28 - Le retour de Shimazu, Partie 1 * N° de production : 486 * Titre original : Shimazu Returns, Part I * Résumé : Alors que Motodrone revient à la vie. Cam est appelé pour allez chercher une caisse renfermant un pouvoir au musée. Mais Motodrone arrivent et sans le vouloir lance son pouvoir et fait renaître Shimazu qui relâche de puissants loups dans la ville... Épisode 29 - Le eetour de Shimazu, Partie 2 * N° de production : 487 * Titre original : Shimazu Returns, Part II * Résumé : Après avoir battu les loups, Les Rangers doivent les affronters avec leur Mégazord mais ces loups se sont formés en un et puissant ennemis. Pendant ce temps, Cam par à la recherche d'une arme capable de détruire cet ennemi... Épisode 30 - Un grand coup de balai * N° de production : 488 * Titre original : The Wild Wipeout * Résumé : Tori est transportée dans une autre dimension où les Rangers sont les méchants. Elle joint ses forces à celles de Lothor pour combattre les Rangers et restaurer la paix dans la ville... Épisode 31 - Soupçons * N° de production : 489 * Titre original : Double-Edged Blake * Résumé : Blake doit faire appel à ses anciens entraînements de Ninja pour détruire un nouveau monstre grâce à une arme spéciale, une lance plus puissante qu'une lance ordinaire... Épisode 32 - L’œil du cyclone * N° de production : 490 * Titre original : Eye of the Storm * Résumé : Alors que le frère de Shane, Porter, lui rend visite, un nouveau monstre attaque, les Rangers doivent alors affronter leurs peurs sinon ils seront vaincus... Épisode 33 - Prise de pouvoir, Partie 1 * N° de production : 491 * Titre original : General Deception, Part I * Résumé : Les Rangers, sauf Tori & Cam, partent camper, c'est alors pendant ce moment que Zurgane décide d'attaquer les Rangers avec son nouveau Mégazord... Épisode 34 - Prise de pouvoir, Partie 2 * N° de production : 492 * Titre original : General Deception, Part II * Résumé : Zurgane prend l'avantage mais perd le combat, Cam trouve qu'ils ont gagnés assez facilement et ses déductions se révèlent juste quand Zurgane revient avec un autre Mégazord. Épisode 35 - Une brillante journée * N° de production : 493 * Titre original : A Gem of a Day * Résumé : En utilisant un fragment de la Pierre de l'Ame volé par Hunter, Cam infiltre le vaisseau de Lothor afin de libérer les élèves Ninja capturés. Lorsque la Terre a besoin de Cam, qui a été découvert par Lothor, il est obligé d'abandonner sa mission... Épisode 36 - En dessous de tout * N° de production : 494 * Titre original : Down and Dirty * Résumé : Kapri, Marah et Shimazu pilotent trois nouveaux Zords et attaquent les Rangers. En utilisant deux clônes du Zord Samouraï, ils détruisent les Zords. Kapri et Marah détruisent ensuite Shimazu... Épisode 37 - La tempête avant le calme, Partie 1 * N° de production : 495 * Titre original : Storm Before the Calm, Part I * Résumé : Kapri et Marah ont détruites Shimazu et font croire à Vexacus qu'elle veulent se débarrasser de Lothor mais tout ça n'est qu'un piège, elle donne le parchemin du pouvoir à Vexacus qui l'utilise avant de se faire tuer par l'explosion du Mégazord Tonnerre Episode 38 - La tempête avant le calme, Partie 2 * N° de production : 496 * Titre original : Storm Before the Calm, Part II * Résumé : Lothor ouvre l'Abysse du Diable, libérant tous ses anciens monstres et généraux. Les Rangers les détruisent avec l'aide des élèves Ninja libérés. Après avoir perdu leurs pouvoirs, les Rangers Cyclone anéantissent Lothor pour de bon grâce à leurs propres pouvoirs de Ninja... Notes et références